madnesscombatocfandomcom-20200214-history
AKC: Rise of the Sheriff
'''Advanced Killing Crew: Rise of the Sheriff '''is a game for Nintendo Wii, it was created by Mystery Person Studios, produced by Nintendo and released worldwide on the 22nd of September 2011. Plot 5 Years after the events of Zombies Revenge, The sheriff was revived by unknown means and created a device that can keep someone alive and under his control, he decided to bring back certain antagonists to kill the remaining heroes that were alive, as soon as he brought them back he sent them out to attack the citizens of Nevada to grab their attention, but instead, they got the Army's attention and they retailiated by activating 3 previous projects, Thus creating the AKC. Some of the members infitrate the closest A.A.H.W faclity in order to gain information on the sheriff. Having no luck, other members head towards the Mafia's Base to see if they can get anything from there, after getting to Mitchel, Steven manages to make him talk, they head towards the building for the final battle. On the way there the group's progress is hindered by Kary and the Gangleader, Omega, Xero and the Eliminator manages to break though the defences and the AKC make their way though the tower, taking care of the Smith Twins and Deputy along the way. After reaching the top, the AKC fight the Sheriff and come out triumphant, however the sheriff has one last trick up his sleave and activate a button causing all corpses in the world to combine and fuse with his body, causing Sheriff Tower to collapse. The AKC make it out alive and most members think the situation is hopeless after Blud tries to destory the creature with no avail. Blud then speaks of a legendary missile capable of destorying anything. The members spread out and look for the pieces of the missile, looking in the Icelands, Forest, Temple Ruins and the Graveyard. After the all the missile pieces have been found, The army starts to assemble it while the AKC hold the sheriff off using all their strength Features Story Mode Hero Story: Play as the AKC in the main story find and kill the MEC. Villian Story: Play as MEC and Fend off the AKC until the Sheriff's Plan is Complete. Battle Mode Battle Mode has similar features to Super Smash Brothers Brawl, but instead of a damage counter, it is a health bar, each character has their own special move called an "End Attack" which can only be used once a certain amount of damage has inflicted to the opposing characters. Flashback Mode Play the stories of the AKC members. Characters Playable in Hero Story Playable In Villan Story Story mode Hero Missions Ranks Battle Mode Characters Items Locations Controls Wii Remote without nunchuck * Remote: Aim/ Slash * B Button: Shoot/ Punch * A button: Jump * + Button: Switch Character * - Button: Switch Character * 1 Button: End attack (Can only be used in Battle Mode) * Alt 1 Button: Pick Up/Drop/Swap weapon * 2 Button: Pause * D-Pad: Move Wii remote with Nunchuck * Wii remote: Aim/Slash * B Button: Shoot/Punch * Z button: Jump * D-pad: Switch Characters * A Button: End Attack * 1 Button: Pick Up/Drop/Swap Weapon * 2 Button: Pause * Joystick: Move Credits * Created By: Mystery person studios * Published By: Nintendo * Hank, Jesus, MAG Hank, Sanford, Deimos, The Auditor, Tricky, the Sheriff and Madness By: Matt "Krinkels" Jolly * Kage, Geso, Micheal, Steven, Blud, Hellven, Mitchel, The Mafialeader and Mike By: Madnesscrazy123 * Xero, Kary, Omega and Askad By: Xionico * Al. A Sassin and the Deputy By: Shrinkz * The Eliminator and The gangleader by: Splurgle * Sheldon D Peters By: Crazymonkey * Most Music by: Sean "Cheshyre" Hodges * Madder by: Groove Armarda * With My Mind by: Cold Voices: *Hank: Locky *Sanford: *Deimos: *MAG Hank: *Jesus: *Blud: Blud D Mess *Kage: Blud D Mess *Steven: Blud D Mess *Micheal: *Geso: *Xero: *Omega: *Askad: *Al: *The Eliminator *Sheldon: *The Auditor: *Tricky: *The Mafialeader: *Mike: *Mitchel: *Hellven: *Kary: *The Deputy: *The Gangleader: *The Sheriff: See also * /Script/ * /Gallery/ * Review the game